


The Video

by AdrianIsNotAnAlien



Category: Dream Daddy
Genre: DreamDaddy - Freeform, Embaressment, Fluff, Gay, IMSORRY, M/M, Supergay, Video, ew parents, extremelygay, gayproposal, poordamien, proposal, verygay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianIsNotAnAlien/pseuds/AdrianIsNotAnAlien
Summary: Lucien and his god damn shinanagins. Lucien makes Damien his good ol pop make a musical.ly of him doing this dance that’s been going around lately. Then that leads to some more stuff which ultimately results in cute gay shit.





	The Video

Damien was sitting in the living room reading his “novel” when he heard giggling coming his way. His son, Lucien wondered into the room holding his phone across his chest. He set his book down averting his eyes up from his glasses. “Yes Lucien?”  
Lucien proceeded then to show his father multiple videos, the background music being Japanese of sorts he assumed. There were short videos and he didn’t recognize the formatting. “Lucien,” He asked once Lucien pulled his phone screen away from his fathers sight. “What is this? Why are you showing me this?”  
Lucien grinned showing his teeth, his eyes narrow. “Oh,” He sighed, “I was just showing you videos of something I wanted you to do. Will you do it?”  
Damien was taken back, Lucien doesn’t normally ask his to do this... silly stuff. But, he figured he’d do it for his son and amuse him. “Uhh, I’m not so sure Lucien. But I will, I guess. What is this? It isn’t the YouTube.” Lucien rolled his eyes and scoffed crossing his arms and slouching to the side.  
“Well duh it isn’t YouTube. It’s called Musical.ly. It’s a social media app. You just make short videos where you lip sing.” He handed his phone to his dad. “I already have set it up so you can go ahead and figure out how you’re going to do this.” He waved and walked away then abruptly stopped. “And no snooping!”  
Damien stood up from his chair pulling his hair up and dusting off his purple polo shirt. “No promises!” He continued to find a perfect place to set up the camera. To only find the bathroom to be a good place. You would think considering how big his house is there would be lots of perfect places to place the device but there wasn’t.  
Damien continued to record the video, after about 20 minutes of trying to figure out how to start the video without holding it with his hands. He finished, flushed and embarrassed. Did he really just do this awkward dance? Why did he agree to do this?  
He found Lucien in his room on his laptop blasting his favorite band MCR, much to his discovery from Amanda’s dad. Lucien looked up, a grin on his face. This boy was planning something, and Damien wasn’t liking it.  
“Lucien, I finished the video.” Lucien sat up and snatched the phone from his hands, making Damien flinch. Lucien didn’t need to be so aggressive. He watched the video judging from his facial expressions and the music emitting from his phone. He began to burst into laughter leaving Damien utterly flustered. He covered his face hiding his shame. What came over him, why would he do such a thing? He needed to revaluate his priorities in his life.  
Lucien’s fingers tapped away on his phone, making Damien sweat, he began tugging at his collar. “Um, Lucien, what are you doing?”  
He snickered finishing off with a final obnoxious tap, satisfaction spread on his face. “Oh dad my man, I only posted this on my account and sent it to Ernest and Robert.” That was it. The fishy smell. Damien felt his heart drop. He sent it to Robert. Of all people he sent it to Robert. He was making a repeat of the fanfiction.  
Damien thought that last blow of his finger was the end of it but Lucien was again typing on his phone, Damien wasn’t thinking straight as a result of this and didn’t know how to form any other emotions other than complete embarrassment. “Lucien what are you doing now?” He finally managed to stammer out.  
“Oh well, Robert actually replied to me sending me the okay emoji. And now I’m texting Ernest about how weird my dads are!” He slapped his hands over his mouth. He said it. He said the word. He wrote his own blackmail. Damien’s face lit with revenge, a smirk appeared slowly on his face making Lucien turn pale.  
“Dad,” He whispered, “Don’t do what I think you’re thinking. It was an honest mistake okay-“ Damien bolted out the room, he was surprised his old man body was able to stand that sudden jerky movement. He heard Lucien stutter following with loud footsteps much behind him.  
Damien whipped his phone out of his pocket and clicked on the first name to pop up, Roberts. He picked up immediately.  
“H-Hey get back here! Don’t you dare!” Footsteps and heavy breathing filled the giant house. Damien’s voice was faint across the house, and so was Roberts. That bastard is on speaker phone Lucien thought  
“Robert guess what Lucien just said!” Lucien’s insides were suddenly into gymnastics, he had to find his dad.  
“What? Oh and nice vid-“  
“Thanks but-“ Damien heaved and stopped, he’s an old man why is he running. “This is of major importance!”  
Robert grunted, “Dams are you okay? Why are you breathing so-“  
“NO TIME ROBERT OR HE WILL GET ME!” Ha Damien shouted so Lucien knew where he was- his library. Damien slammed the door shut and Lucien began speeding up, he needed to get his dad in time but he was too late.  
“HE CALLED YOU DAD!” Damien shouted and collapsed in a chair, Lucien stopped dead in his tracks running into the closed library door. It was too late  
Robert went dead silent, who knows, he might’ve actually died. Damien was dying from all the running, his hair and makeup he spent so much time on now a mess.  
Lucien started to bang his head on the door, Damien called him in and Lucien reluctantly dragged himself in to hear faint noises from his fathers phone. They weren’t audible, the sounds. Was he really dying?  
Faint whimpering sounds could be made from the weird noises, “Robert are you alright?” Damien inquired now concerned. Lucien was still mortified and could care less.  
Sobbing noises were next, nose blowing. Robert coughed and cleared his throat, shuffling became very loud, “I’m coming over.” Then a click.  
Damien sat there in shock, Robert was actually crying. He had seen and heard him cry but this was different. Lucien too didn’t seem to know what to do. He was shocked.  
The Bloodmarch’s sat in silence until they heard the door open, Robert had arrived  
They heard the creaking of the floor, Robert was coming up the stairs, could he detect them with his weird powers? Does he have powers? Lucien thought. He couldn’t even think  
Robert burst into the room and grabbed ahold of Lucien’s shoulder, gripping it firmly, but not in a way to hurt Lucien. “Can... can I call you...” He was turning a bright red, almost matching his shirt.  
The muscles and Damien’s face tugged upwards as he knew what was happening then. “Son...?” The room went silent again. Tension became a new member of this room.  
Lucien smiled, awkwardly tugging at his arm, “Umm... of course you can...”  
Robert grinned ear to ear sighing in relief then turning to Damien- a look Damien had never seen on Robert was present. “You.” Robert let his grip go of Lucien as he waltzed to Damien. Damien was in utter shock and he no longer had any idea what was going on. Was this all really happening?  
His hand slid into Damien’s soft pale hands as he gently pulled him up and spinned him around, Damien laughed and giggled, letting out an “oh my” here and there.  
Robert bent down on one knee, “Damien marry me? Please?”  
There went Damien, he gasped. Lucien screeched at how gay everything was.  
“O-Of course Robert! My goodness this was so sudden...” He felt like he ran a mile, until Robert pulled him into a kiss. He melted into sweet oblivion.  
Lucien on the other hand, “Dads oh my god! That’s so fucking gross!” He stormed out of the room.  
Damien pulled away and shouted, “Young man watch your language!”  
Robert laughed, “He called me dad again.” Damien smiled and twirled Robert around.  
“He sure did.”  
Lucien headed back to his room where his phone laid, many messages from Ernest were on screen  
Oregano: LUCIEN WHAT THE FUCK  
OREGANO: WHATS GOING ON  
OREGANO: DUDE THE FUCK COME BACK I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS  
OREGANO: DUDE I HEARD SHOUTING IM COMING OVER  
Ernest popped out of no where and started slammed Lucien’s door shut causing him to flinch and scream. “Dude what the hell!”  
Lucien was frozen, “Umm so my dad and Robert are getting married.” Ernest froze then too. Wow, he’s wasn’t expecting that.  
“What, as a result of...”  
“Yup.”  
Ernest gulped and looked down at his feet, “Well they’re probably going to have sex now so come over?”  
Lucien gagged and stared at Ernest horrified. “dUDE YOU DONT JUST SAY THAT!”  
“THOSE ARE MY FATHERS EWW!!” He pretended to throw up in a garbage can getting no reaction from Ernest. “You could’ve just asked me to come over without the rest of that stuff.” Lucien mumbled as he too began to stare at his own feet.  
Lucien shuffled closer to Ernest taking his hand, “And uhh sure. Just for the sake of hanging out with you without my dads yelling stuff about protection like last time.”  
Ernest laughed, a smile smile on his face. “Uhh... cool. Come on let’s go then. My dad isn’t home.” He winked and Lucien flushed, he was so done with living today.  
“What about Craig?”  
“Psh he’s probably out running getting ripped.” He pulled Lucien out of the room and as they headed out they could hear laughter just above them. What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I only wrote this because I was inspired of this cringe musically I made in my Damien cosplay so. I also wrote this very late at night on a school night because who needs sleep when you can gay. My friend helped me with some parts so thanks to my bro Azure what a dude they’re cool. I’m sorry if you found this I haven’t even bothered to check out spelling and shit. Another note I wrote some of the beginning in a story like format during class, don’t fan fic in class kids.


End file.
